DrSwan
by lover of all book
Summary: Edward left and never came back. now twelve years later Bella is a doctor, has a boyfriend, and is over Edward. or so she thought, what if they meet again with carlisle working at the hospital and the family back will Bella fall in love again! E/B maybe
1. Chapter 1: the NEW Bella

Prologue:

Bella's P.O.V.

Its been exactly twelve years since the day _HE _left me, and I'm proud to say that I have made a very good life for myself. After _HE_ left I became upset (to the extreme) and concentrated on nothing but school work, but because of that I was able to become valedictorian and able to receive (by some miracle) a full scholarship to Harvard! I thought long and hard as to what exactly I was going to major in and one day I just struck me, I was going to become a doctor. It's they only thing that makes sense really, I've always liked helping people and making them happy even if I'm not. I already knew a lot about hospitals because I've been to then so much and I was able to overcome my sickness to blood after my first year in college.

College ended up being some of the best years of my life, and they really helped me get over _HIM _thanks to my new friends. My first friend was Molly, my roommate and new best friend. Molly ended up becoming a doctor just like me and we have been inseparable since the first day we met and she got me to go to that house party with her, where I ended up taking care of her after she got drunk.

Molly is a slim overly athletic girl who can't stop exercising. She's a nice height of 5 ft 11in and has a very defined figure, she makes every guy swoon in a tight shirt. She has nice silky brown hair that goes just above her shoulders, has a nice glow because of her tan from running around in the sun all the time. She green eyes that seemed to change color depending on her mood, normal pink slightly full lips and a few freckles on her face.

Molly had just been dumped by her boyfriend 2 weeks before school started and that's what made it so great about being her roommate 'cuz we understood each other. The first day I got to Harvard Molly was already there, crying. When I asked what was wrong she told be about her ex-boyfriend ..in detail…I in turn I told all about my ex, minus the whole being a vampire thing. That night we got word of a keg party and Molly convinced me we deserved better and we should go show ourselves we can get men. Sadly she drank to much and I had to take her back to our room and help her with her hang over the next morning. But besides that what I like best about her, is her ability to make everyone close to her feel confident and strong. She reminds be a lot of Alice when I really think about it 'cuz Molly is also a shopoholic, rich and loved to spend on me, drives like a maniac, and has a hot brother.

Alex was 3 years older then me tan, very muscular ( almost matched up to Jasper) due to the fact that apparently he whole family likes sports, sexy hot, has brown hair like molly and had the height of 6ft 5 in. I always had a crush on him but nothing more then one crazy drunken sex night ever happened between us, and we both decided that it should never be discussed again due to the fact that I was best friends with his sister. That's right people I'm not a virgin, and I'd like to say that I'm ok with that because after that night I was finally able to get out and date again, even do the deed a few more times.

Molly was just as serious about her grades as I was so we where constantly quizzing and reviewing each other. At fist glance you'd think we where just nicely dressed nerds, Molly always made sure I looked stylish, but in reality Molly always made sure we had our fun. Parties, clubs, spring break, double dating, you name it and me and Molly would do it.** (A/N: not in a naughty way people! Sheesh)** I thinks that's what made college so much fun, the fact that I was able to be in the top 5 in class along with Molly but also able to make lasting memories and have fun just like any other college student.

If you looked at a picture of me in high school and then looked at me now you might not even recognize me. I grew 4 inches and my hair now falls down to the small of my back in chopped layers and was now naturally wavy/curly, Just like _HE_ used to like. It was also a little darker and had some black streaks in it along with the red streaks you only see in the sun. I finally got some color on me and am now a light but healthy looking cream color with a permanent blush, my lips had become fuller and a bit redder, my cheek bones are also more defined and my eye are bigger then they use to be and I tiny bit lighter. Also do to the fact that I hate people rescuing me I started doing Taekwondo and am now a black belt, this not only gave me a very nice figure but also solved by tripping problem. I was also very confident , self assure, and could handle being the center of attention no problem now. But I still liked all my favorite books and classical music, not to forget the fact that I still blush really easily, but luckily I got over the blood problem. But what was scarier was that if you look at me I looked more like I'm in my early twenties not 30 years old, I guess I just age beautify or at least that's what Molly says.

About a month after my third year in Harvard Charlie was killed by a drunk driver with a gun. I was very hard for me because the years after _HIM_ and his family left me a Charlie had gotten really close, we even went fishing once ( it was also the last). In the end Charlie left me everything and had a special letter for my from my grandmother that he had hope to give me later that year.

Turns out that the letter was from my grandmother and that she had been saving money for my college fund since the day my parents gotten married, and let me tell you she left A LOT. So I ended up going to Harvard medical along with Molly and graduated top of my class with Molly being second. Me and Molly both made a lot of friends thought out the years but after we left college we lost touch with all of them, same went for medical school.**(A/N: I really wanted Bella to have a good education so she could show that she has moved on, just go with it!) **After much discussion and many arguments me and Molly decided to go to St. Brendan hospital in Northern Canada** (A/N: totally made that up)** together to fulfill our residency and become full doctors. We decided on living next door rather then together because of schedule issues and the fact that it would have been awkward if we, meaning mostly her, brought home a guy after a date.

So once again here I am twelve years later seriously sleep deprived from my night *cough* sex *cough* with Mathew my boyfriend for the past year and a half, waiting outside the hospital doors in **December** for the past 20 minutes waiting to greet and give a tour to the new doctor arriving to day, o yea did I forget to mention it was 6:00 AM!!! The reason I'm the one who has to greet him is because me and Molly just both got assigned to be the new chief residents of the hospital and we have to be the ones to greet all newcomers and Molly tricked me into doing it alone.

She can be so mean when she wants to.

I was about to walk back in when all of the sudden a black Mercedes pulls into the parking lot **(A/N: I have no clue what so ever about cars)** and a very familiar face came out.

"C-Carlisle?!"


	2. Chapter 2: I'm an Idiot

**I'M SOOOO HAPPY, PEOPLE REVIEWED!!!! **

**Anyway on another note I'd like to say this is the first fanfic I've EVER made so the first few chapters might not be very well written. Sorry. Check out my profile to see who's P.O.V will be in the next chapter. I'll update ****at least**** once a week maybe more, but note the fact that I'm in 8****th**** grade and studying for finals. Sorry if my chapters are short.**

**This story goes out to my reviewers**

**Pennames:**

"**VanessaGirl123"**

"**sonyabrady1971"**

"**Jits"**

"**cinnyshy"**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Chapter 2: I'm an idiot **

**Edwards P.O.V**

Twelve years, TWELVE YEARS since I've seen my beautiful angle, my sun, my love. I had never once thought that being away from her would hurt so much. I spent the first year way from my love locked up in a dusty attic room in South America. That is until Alice mad Emmet drag me out and take me _home_. But It was not home, not without Bella there or at least near, somewhere I could hold her again and sing her lullaby she loved so much.

The family was never the same after we left Bella. Esme grieved for her lost child, Carlisle did nothing but work or lock himself in his office all day. Rosalie was well Rosalie, but Emmet was never the same 'cuz he to mourned for his lost little sister and stopped joking around. When you really get down to it he barley spoke a word to anybody other than Rosalie. Jasper, when not in pain from the overflow of sad emotions, was guilty because he blamed himself and his bad blood lust for the cause of this sadness even though I told him otherwise. But by far Alice was the one most drastic other then me, she stopped shopping. **(A/N: OMG!)**

The next few years where spent in my room only move to hunt very month or so, and to move to a new location. Jasper often afford to look up Bella and see what she was up to nut I declined, it wasn't possible me to know where she was without trying to run to her. Which was something I promised not to do.

"Edward get down here, family meeting!!" called Alice from downstairs, I tried to just see what she wanted from me through her mind but she was blocking me. Curiosity got the better of me and I headed down the stairs toward the living room.

"what?" I almost growled back at her once I was standing in the doorway to the living room. In the corner of my eye saw jasper visibly tense, ready to protect his wife. Did I forget to mention I was more aggressive now too?

"We're moving again brother dearest" said Alice sarcastically.

"So?" I asked back completely bored out of my mind.

"We thought maybe you'd like to now where we'll live next. We're moving to Canada!" shouted Alice. I in return simply grunted and moved to leave and go back to sulking in my room " be packed by tomorrow afternoon we leave in the evening!" shouted Alice after me happily. She was hiding something I could tell, just not what.

**--The day they arrive; 3:00 am--**

So here I was again sulking about missing Bella in my dark room that looks the exact same as the one I had in Forks.

I read from Jaspers mind that Carlisle had found a job at a hospital that is said to hold two of the brightest and most talented new doctors in the country. **(A/N: that would be Bella and Molly for you people who are slow)** he was to meet one, if not both, today where he would be given a tour and answered any questions he might have. Purely routine for him. It was now 5:50 am and Carlisle was running late for his meeting with them in 10 minutes.

Thinking about reading minds got me to the realization that Alice has been blocking me from hers for the past week. Abruptly I stood up from my corner, dusted myself off and headed towards her room. When I got there I knocked on her door and was accepted entrance.

"Edward, what brings you here?" asked Alice very nervous looking.

"why are you blocking your mind?" I responded in return eyeing her suspiciously.

Alice looked hesitant and scared of something. Of my response to what she says to me I believe. I came towards her and motioned her to continue. Alice, after a few more seconds, finally realizing that she couldn't hide it from me forever said the word that soon lead my running out of the house, into my Volvo and heading for St. Brendan's hospital.

"Bella works at the hospital Carlisle is going to."

**Bella's P.O.V**

Thing that went through my head once I saw Carlisle...

1. WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!

2. Wait if he's here then that means the _HE_ is too!

3. has Carlisle seen me? does _HE_ know I work here...?

4. OMFG, I have to hide or at least run!

5. The look on Carlisle is priceless!

The fifth one was extremely true; Carlisle had this look on his face that made me think that he saw a ghost. His eyes where wide and he had the look that said that he was happy, confused, saddened, and did I catch a bit of amusement there? That I don't get, I made sure to look extra good today, and I made every man in the hospital drool. Even the married ones. I was wearing tight black work pants that looked both professional and sexy at the same time. Not to mention showed my ass off quite nicely. A blood red short sleeve v-neck shirt that clung to my stomach but that showed my chest but not to much, and had a big flowery pendant at the bottom of the v part. I had comfortable sexy high heel work shoes and silver hoop earrings that matched the silver heart locket Molly gave me. **(A/N: pic will come up soon along with Bella's car)**

Either way he quickly composed himself and walked over to me. I could only imagine what I looked like, probably like a gold fish out of water.

"Bella is that you?" he said a bit hesitant.

I was barley able to nod yes before I was developed into massive hug from his, one that I gladly returned.

At that moment I knew that all that even though I hated _HIM_ for leaving me and telling me lie after lie about loving me, I could never hate the rest of the family. Exempt maybe Alice for also leaving me. But not Esme and Carlisle 'cuz they where and still are my second parents. We ended our embrace and I wiped the tears that I didn't know fell on my cheek away.

"so, um, how about that tour?" I asked trying to show that I forgave him and not make this an emotional time.

"A tour would be lovely Bella" replied Carlisle in a tone I took as almost sounding relief, probably that I wasn't mad.

As we where walking through the door into the hospital a thought accrued to me and I stopped immediately. Quickly I dragged Carlisle to my office, which was conjoined with Molly's by a door. I closed both doors and lock them.

"Bella what's wrong?" Carlisle asked curiously and a bit worried after I turned around to face him.

"what do we tell everyone?" by the look of confusion on his face I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about "Do we just ignore each other and pretend we just met, or do we make something up?" I answered his unspoken question.

Once understanding what I was asking Carlisle took on a serous face. Cautiously he answered

"Bella if it was ok by you I would like for us to be able to say my family and I had **some** kind of past with you" a surprising wave of happiness washed over me and I gave him a look that said, how? "we could say that you and I were once childhood friends, as it might look odd if we were to say you where once with... err..._my son_."

"That might work" I answered back glad that he didn't say _HIS _name aloud.

"Bella this may be sudden, but" small pause at he collected his thoughts "would you like to come visit the family later tonight? I know Esme and the rest of the family would LOVE to have you over" said Carlisle with a wide encouraging smile, almost pleading.

So many thought where going through my head at that moment my head started to hurt. They miss me? Could I handle going to see them? Was it to soon? What if _HE_ is there? Could I handle seeing _HIM? _But then I thought why not? I've outgrown _HIM_; I got over _HIM _just like _HE _wanted me to. _HE_ left me I should show up and show him what he's missing! There's that damn confidence again, thanks Molly. With the reminder that I was stronger now I felt very confident with the next word I was about to say.

"Carlisle I-..."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

"Dr. Swan there is a **very** handsome and persistent young man here demanding to see you d-"said nurse Emilia from the other side of the door before being cut off.

"Bella?! Bella let me in! please I need to see you, I HAVE to talk to you!" screamed the voice that broke my heart twelve years ago.

There was a long pause as I stood there completely shocked and unable to move.

"Bella please I was an idiot..." where the last things he whispered before Carlisle answered walked past me and opened the door blocking me from any ones view.

"Young man, this is my work office and you have made a complete embarrassment of not only yourself and me as well, but of Dr. Swan... _MY BOSS._" **(A/N: HA-HA! that's right ****Bella**** is in charge of him and gets to boss him around! Teehee*)** There was such authority in his voice I knew _HE_ had to listen "please leave" then he shut the door.

**Wow, Carlisle to the rescue! Tell me what you think and to make me happy...............**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Vampires

**Wow sorry everyone for not updating for like 4 months now? Anyway I have excuses! First I was studying for finals then my family found out that my dad has cancer so I've been busy, plus this summer has been busy with high school stuff cuz I'll be a fresh**_**women**_** this year! But I'm not leaving this story so don't worry! Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

************************************************************************

**Chapter Three: **

**Molly's P.O.V**

**(Right before Carlisle gets to the hospital) **

Ugh. Mornings, I hate them. This is why I made Izzy greet the new doctor **(A/N: Molly sometimes calls Bella Iz or Izzy) **I don't think it will be very welcoming if I bit his head off for doing something annoying, Like being late I hate people who are late. Anyway It's about time we started getting more doctors, the hospital has been swamped lately and me and Iz have been taking on multiply shift at a time. God I'm tired I haven't even been able to go on a date in the pass four months! Bells has no idea how good she has it, living with her boyfriend.

God what I wouldn't give for someone _half_ as good at Matt! President of a banking company, that charm of a prince, trusting, caring, helpful, not at all boastful, and to top it all of he's sexy as hell! And the way love just radiates of him when he's near Izzy just shows how much he cares about her. Iz is the same way which just goes to show you they should be together, their like two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. Meant to be.

Damn I miss Ryan, my ex boyfriend, I use to think we were like that. That is till the day he dumped me for another women. I've told Bella all about him, minus the fact that he was a vampire; she'd probably think I was crazy or something and stop being my friend; not to mention put me in the crazy house! Then again I should be in the crazy house for believing Ryan actually loved me, I was an idiot, an idiot who gave him three years of my life! It doesn't matter anyway; he's gone and won't ever come back.

But that doesn't stop me from thinking about him occasionally, Bella has been a big help in everything. Without her I would have turned into a very depressed shell of what I use to be. Which is why I've been thinking about telling Bella about what Ryan really was? I know I promised Ryan but I can't keep that kind of secret from her anymore, she's my best friend and I'd rather tell her the truth and stop being friends then keep going on lying to her.

She deserves a way better friend then me. Maybe she'll figure that out if I tell her. But till then I should start getting ready for work. I quickly made the bed, took a shower and dressed before heading out the door into my car. I'll pick something up to eat at the hospital; I just hope the new doctor doesn't mind me not being there to meet him first thing in the morning. But it's not like he can say anything I mean I am his boss, along with Bella of course.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

**(Coming to the hospital)**

Sign

Alice was so persistent that we clean and make the house perfect that I'm now ten minutes late for my new job! Not the best way to present myself on my first day, but I can't help wonder why she was so dead set on make the house finished, ready, clean, and perfect before I left for work.

Though I am happy to see my little pixie back, impossible energy and all. It's given me hope that maybe just maybe our family can start rebuilding itself to what it use to be before we lost Bella. Everything has changed since we left her, especially Edward. How I wish our family never left her.

Either way I stepped on the gas peddle and made it to work a few minutes later, and once I got there the person waiting for me looked just as shocked as I was. I couldn't believe it my daughter was right there! This had to be a joke a very very cruel joke. But what if it wasn't?! Our family could be whole again! Everyone could be happy! But what if she didn't want to be friends? What if she asks us to keep away? Does she hate our family? Will she even bother to notice us? This must be why Alice was so happy this morning.

I have to make sure she was who I thought she was, so I walked over to her and asked hesitantly I didn't want to get my hopes up to high.

"Bella is that you?"

She was barley able to nod yes before I hugged her. I couldn't help myself; I thought of was that my family could be whole and happy again! I was even happier once she hugged me back, maybe she will forgive us. Soon after we ended our embrace and Bella wiped away a few stray tears.

"So, um, how about that tour?" she asked with a smile and through her eyes I could see forgiveness.

Relieved that she has forgiven at least me I replied "A tour would be lovely Bella" And with that we started our way into the hospital. But of a few seconds after we entered the door Bella stiffens and grabs my hand and drags me to an office that I could only assume is hers.

"Bella what's wrong?" I ask once she closed the door and locked it. What could be so important that she act this way? Ways it something bad?

"what do we tell everyone?" Tell who? What does she mean "Do we just ignore each other and pretend we just met, or do we make something up?" she answered my unspoken question. Ah I see she meant how do act around the hospital, I wonder is she would be willing to have some connections to me and my family again.

"Bella if it was ok by you I would like for us to be able to say my family and I had **some** kind of past with you" I saw happiness flash in her eyes before she gave me a look of how? "We could say that you and I were once childhood friends, as it might look odd if we were to say you where once with... err..._my son_." I was almost positive she didn't want to hear me say Edwards name.

"That might work" she answered

"Bella this may be sudden, but" I paused making sure I worded this the right way "would you like to come visit the family later tonight? I know Esme and the rest of the family would LOVE to have you over" I had to ask her this. She seemed to think it over for a few seconds and she seamed to be battling herself. Then a small confident smile started to form as she said

"Carlisle I-..."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

"Dr. Swan there is a **very** handsome and persistent young man here demanding to see you d-"a young women inter interrupted for she was interrupted by Edward

"Bella?! Bella let me in! Please I need to see you; I HAVE to talk to you!" I watched as Bella's smile disappeared and she became paler and a bit fearful. No I was just about to get her to come to the house! There was silence then Edward started again with

"Bella please I was an idiot..." I had stop him a saw the more he was talking the more Bella was starting to regret having us here, not to mention he was making my first day here even worse by making a huge commotion

"Young man, this is my work office and you have made a complete embarrassment of not only yourself and me as well, but of Dr. Swan... _MY BOSS._" I used a lot of authority in my voice but at the same time I was trying to reassure him that he will see her at another time. I also hoped that by telling him Bella was in fact my boss then he would understand that she is no longer the same person she was twelve years ago. Even I noticed that she has infect grown and nearly matched the beauty Rosalie has.

With that I shut the door in his face before turning to Bella who had a black emotionless face on. O dear……

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Grr. How dare Carlisle stop me from seeing _MY_ Bella! I had to see her did he not understand that once Bella was back into our lives our family would be whole again! I understood what he was trying to tell me though; Bella must have changed just like every other human in this world. But he didn't understand that _I DON'T CARE_ I just want her back! To see her smile at me, hold her in my arms and never let go. That is _if_ she takes me back. God what if she doesn't even want to talk to me? I don't think I could handle something like that. What if she had moved on and my angel has another? That broke my heart every time I thought about it. I quickly looked at the name on the door to see if her last name changed.

Dr. Isabella Marie Swan

Co Chief Resident

She isn't married! And she made Chief Resident, I'm so proud of her! But who was the other Chief Resident? And how is she a doctor when she's so clumsy and afraid of blood?! But then some though accrued to me

_She has changed_

Yes she has changed but surely not that much? Even though she is a highly practiced doctor, who has made probably a very nice life for herself with the money she now makes, probably much more then she use to living with

_See she has done just fine without you_

No don't think that!

_She's probably moved on too _

I have to get out of here before my mind thinks of worse things. Plus the nurses here have very dirty minds. I'll talk to her later since Carlisle didn't want me to take to hr now. I'm not letting her escape me again.

As I walked out of the hospital and was about to enter my car a thought hit my mind

_VAMPIRE!?!?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, AND AT A FREAKING HOSPITAL TOO!! OMG THE PATIENTS!_

I snapped my head towards the person thinking those thought and barley saw a woman with short brown hair running into the hospital before she disappeared.

O this isn't good; I have to warn that family! I got into my car and speed almost as fast to the house as I did getting to the hospital.

************************************************************************

**Can anyone guess who that was?**

**Ok so that was my best shot at writing Carlisle thoughts and I know I made him sound a little young and needy but you know at least I got the chapter out! Also I'm sorry Edward's P.O.V is short but really I couldn't think of anything else to write! I have already started chapter four and will try to get it out as so as possible, but school starts soon so I don't know when… help and ideas would be nice.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
